1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hydroelectric generator, and more particularly, to a hydroelectric generator utilizing an efficient transmission system within a rotatable drum impelled by water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydroelectric generators use the force of moving water to generate electrical energy. Typically, moving water drives a transmission system that in turn drives a device to generate electricity, such as a direct current electrical generator or an alternator.
An example of a known hydroelectric generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 833,361, issued to Wilmore (“Wilmore”). Wilmore includes a frame that is supported by chains attached to posts. A rotary casing is mounted on the frame. Waves or river currents or flowing streams impact on the casing to spin the casing around three fixed shafts contained within the casing. As the casing spins in one direction, gearing attached to the three fixed shafts causes a drive on a generator to spin, thereby generating electricity. The gearing system disclosed by Wilmore does not provide rotational forces in more than one direction to multiple generator units.
Another hydroelectric generator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,286, issued to McGee (“McGee”). McGee discloses an electrical power generating apparatus in which a water-tight, buoyant cylindrical shell has a circumferential series of blades extending therefrom. Gearing inside the shell causes a stator and an armature to move in relatively opposite directions, thereby producing electrical current. As with Wilmore, however, the gearing system disclosed by McGee, as well as the gearing system in other hydroelectric generators, is not adaptable to accommodate multiple generating devices or to rotate both elements of a generation device with respect to the shell.
It is desirable for a hydroelectric generator to have an efficient transmission system and to be adaptable and portable for use with a wide variety of sources of moving water, such as streams and river currents, tides, and falling water. It is also desirable that the transmission system be adaptable to permit use with a wide variety of devices that generate electricity.